


A Whistling Wind

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Airports, Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Dana Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Dana wishes their trips to the mountains didn't always end like this.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Whistling Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"Just once, I'd love it if one of our mountainside cases didn't involve dangerous bugs or a blizzard." Dana turned an impotent glare toward the sky and the snow falling down. At least they were in an airport rather than actually on the mountainside. Still, the weather was bad enough Dana figured their flight would soonb be cancelled. So much for getting back home in time for the weekend.

Mulder nudged her with his elbow. "Want to hear my theory of what happened in Dyaltov Pass?"

"It's not a Yeti, Mulder." Dana answered automatically, wondering if there was a way to get a hotel room in this weather. How long might they might be stuck here? 

"If it's not a Yeti, what is it?"

Dana glanced up at him. Why did he have to be so tall? She sucked her cheek between her molars before answering. "It has been determined the wind whipping around the granite boulder can cause a heightened state of paranoia."

Mulder scoffed. "Wind? You're saying wind frightened them out of their tents, sent them crashing through the snow?"

"I'm saying it's far more likely than the Abominable Snowman."

The announcement their flight was cancelled crackled over the intercom. Inwardly, Dana slumped. Outwardly, she sighed. Mulder grinned. "You know there's got to be a granite hill around here."

"Mulder no."

"The conditions are right to do an experiment."

Dana said as flatly as possible, "No mountains in a blizzard."

"Why Dr. Scully, are you frightened?" Mulder chuckled.

She stood up, grabbing her bag. "Only of dealing with you until the storm lets up." Dana didn't let Mulder's hurt expression influence her. No way in hell was she making a trip up a mountain in a blizzard. "If we hurry, maybe we can get rooms at a hotel with the SciFi channel." That ought to keep Mulder busy, right?

"I like my idea better," Mulder said.

"No yetis, no mountains, not in a blizzard."

"Spoil sport," Mulder muttered behind her.

"Damned straight," Dana said, not quite under her breath. One of them had to be the voice of reason and she wasn't risking her brain on some whistling wind near a granite dome.

**Author's Note:**

> For CornerOfMadness's prompt, _The X-Files, Dana Scully & Fox Mulder, "Want to hear my theory of what happened in Dyaltov Pass?" "It's not a Yeti, Mulder."_
> 
> Dana's theory comes from a book I read a couple of years back on the granite boulder and the high winds whipping around it causing the hikers to go mad from the high-pitched whistling. 
> 
> Also, waaaay back with the channel first came on, it was SciFi. I have the t-shirt the channel gave out at conventions. I also remember when it first came on. Don't ask me what I watched on it then because I just can't recall.


End file.
